A switching regulator, such as one used for voltage regulation for a microprocessor, typically requires the output current to be sensed in some way. Conventionally, this current is sensed in a way that introduces a significant amount of noise into the sensing operation, thereby producing a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), which is undesirable.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide current sensing which can be used in a switching regulator that is capable of providing a sensed current signal with a much higher SNR than conventional devices.